


The Weakness of Fireflies

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [26]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm very pleased with this, Slightly Philosophical, Sweet, anyway, daily HayZiio dose, first person POV, half the reason i read that book was for the internal monologue of Haytham!, the lack of internal monologue in Forsaken is sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio leads Haytham to a grove of trees to see the fireflies, along the journey Haytham reflects upon how he met Ziio and the irreversible impact the Mohawk woman has had on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakness of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearwind/gifts), [MohawkWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MohawkWoman).



She takes my hand in hers and leads me down a nearly invisible deer trail. Dusk is settling in and I try to come up with an excuse to go back to the inn for the night, but none come. I let out a resign sigh and ask, "Ziio, where are you taking me?"

The maddening woman simply shoots a mischievous grin over her shoulder, giving my fingers a reassuring squeeze, but doesn't tell me anything. I huff, resigning to the fact that I'll find out her gambit when she damn well wants me too.

Normally this type of secrecy peeves me, but with Ziio, like so many other things involving her, I make an exception. She is truly an enigma to me. I sensed a spiritual kinship with her, another lost and lonely soul, abused by the heartless world's unnecessary cruelties. The fact that she demanded I free her from her chains the day we killed Salis had galled me. Not the request for freedom itself but her tone as if she was in a position to order me about. I kept my head naturally, calmly explaining to her why such an action was improbable at the moment, but promising to do so as soon as we passed the check point.

Let it be known that I, Haytham Kenway, am a man of his word; I freed her shortly after we passed the checkpoint and she left without so much as a thank you or a backwards glance. Yet her smile, as I watched her lead her newly liberated people to freedom, made up for the lack of social niceties and spoke volumes. I couldn't help but be utterly captivated by her in that moment, returning her smile.

As one would expect, I stumble over the unfamiliar terrain. "Mind your step, Haytham," Ziio says, letting go of my hand and dexterously side-stepping as I struggle to regain my balance for a moment. The forest had darkened considerably in the brief minutes since we began this absurd journey through the woods. I tug at my waistcoat upon regaining my footing and adjust my tricorn on my head.

"Will you please enlighten me on just exactly where we are going, Ziio?" I ask, trying to keep the annoyed tone from my voice. By the quirk of her lips, I failed and she continues to stubbornly refuse to answer my question. She takes my hand and leads me further into the trees, going slower this time, for my own benefit and for hers; since by this point I have difficulty seeing my own hand before my face.

Ziio is quick and fleet of foot as a fawn; all the hidden hazards of this trail known to her, and she guides me surefootedly along. I can't help but recall our second meeting. She had weighed heavily on my mind after I had rescued her and her people from Salis. Partly, because I had hoped she or one of her fellows would agree to aid us in our search for the Precursor sight, as a gesture of good will for our good turn towards them.

The other part… I'll admit were for entirely selfish reasons. I desired to be in her presence again. It is an indescribable feeling that one gets when standing in the presence of a kindred soul, nay, a soul that utterly completes one's own soul.

Needless to say, when Charles and I finally tracked her down I was uncharacteristically nervous. I wouldn't go so far as to say I had butterflies in my stomach or sweaty palms, I keep a level head at all times, but I did feel rather off center as if one simple misstep would send me over the edge into an abyss.

I had sent Charles away, fearing that encountering two men may frighten her more, and continued to approach her on my own. Ziio fled, naturally. I gave chase as expected, begging her to stop, shouting at her that I meant her no harm and only wished to talk. I had finally caught up to her, huffing and puffing and wading through thigh deep snow drifts, speaking slowly as if she were a simpleton.

I'll never forget the annoyed look of utter contempt for me on her face in that moment. I don't think the fact that I bastardized her name with my pathetic attempt at saying it helped relations much either. Yet, I am nothing but tenacious, if I was anything else. I had eventually earned her trust.

At least I hope so, considering we are gallivanting through the forest at night. She could easily push me off a cliff and I could break my neck and no one would be the wiser. I do hope Charles and the others don't fret about me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Charles has now been inducted into our Order and we had celebrated Braddock's downfall.

There is no logical reason for me to continue fraternizing with Ziio.

Ziio came to a sudden halt, and I would have knocked her over if she hadn't braced her hand against my chest. I felt a… _tingling_ upon her touch, my heart quickening and I felt the tips of my ears grow hot. No other woman I had an extended relationship with has ever caused me to feel so… _weak._ "Ziio," I whisper, looking into her beautiful amber eyes. I'm within danger of drowning. I realize this, but… I've learned to be helpless around this woman.

"We're here," she says, her voice soft. The moon has risen high enough to shine through the trees, casting the world in a pale silver light. I look around, realizing that we are in a crop of trees. I take a moment to survey my surroundings, noting the fastest possible routes of escape, the cover for hiding and potential attacks. I nearly jump out of my skin when Ziio slips her hand into mind. "You're nervous?" she asks, arching a brow.

"No," I reply, my thumb stroking the back her hand. "Just… getting a lay of the land." I flash her a tiny smile. The air is warm, yet cool, slightly humid and the smell of mulch and leaf decay fills my nose. I can hear the drone of cicadas, the croak of frogs and the chirp of crickets. There is even a soft sigh of a breeze, rustling through the trees, in the distant a wolf howls.

The feeling of being alive floods me and the uncontrollable desire to move over comes me. I meander around the grove, taking things in. "What is this place?" I ask, looking at Ziio. She simply shrugs.

"Nowhere special," she says, glancing up at the stars. I see the brilliant river of stars that divides the sky.

"Fascinating," I mutter, more to myself. I rarely have a moment to stop and appreciate the natural beauty of our world. "Thank you, Ziio," I say, "for showing me this."

"Just watch," Ziio says. I wonder what she is expecting to happen when suddenly a flash of yellow-green light erupts all over the grove. I gasp, surprised at their numbers. I've seen fireflies before in the countryside of Europe, but never before have I witnessed such a vast number of them.

"Beautiful," I breathe, looking about. I turn to look at her and see the contentment on her face. "Ziio," I whisper. She looks at me, a question in her voice and complete trust in her eyes. I swallow, my throat tightening. I realize then that I love her and she would ultimately be my destruction. A stronger man than I, upon understanding the implications of this realization, would have severed all ties with her.

I am not a strong man.

I cup her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with my thumb and she leans into my touch, a smile on her lips. She takes one small step towards me, closing the gap between us, deepening the intimacy of the moment. I should run, I should leave, make an excuse as to why we can no longer see each other.

I am the Grand Master of the Colonial Templars. I have duties and responsibilities to the other Templars in these colonies. I even have a duty to the Order's philosophy. We Templars strive for order, direction and purpose, and above all truth. In a way, we seek enlightenment and freedom from earthly pleasures, they are fleeting, but truth… truth is eternal.

As if sensing each other's intentions, as I dip my head towards her, Ziio stands on her toes and…

I kiss her.

Passionately.

Sinfully.

I am a Templar, but I'm also a man. And men are weak pathetic creatures, driven by our baser desires. Ziio is my greatest weakness, my greatest strength and my greatest treasure.

She is simply my _sin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft  
> So… qyguex and I were talking about HayZiio last night and somehow the topic of fireflies comes up. Originally, I wanted to do a Connorline thing with this topic, but as I was driving to school I had this idea that Haytham never seen fireflies before, (fireflies are native to Europe by the way).
> 
> Once again, I tried thinking of this story in third person, but the first line came to me purely in Haytham's voice and I knew I had to do it in 1st POV.
> 
> I like this overall. Please leave me your thoughts and comments in a review.
> 
> Also, a note to those that review. I speak English. I read English. I write in English. Please, please, please leave your reviews in English. If English is not, you first language please put it into Google Translator and then post it. The majority of the time I can puzzle out the translator's horrid grammar skills and get what you mean. This is a lot easier for me since if I translate your language into English and the grammar is screwy than I'll be left wondering what the hell you meant.
> 
> If you wish to translate one of my fics into another language, please contact me about it.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!


End file.
